disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Imagination Up! Parade
Imagination Up! Parade was a parade based on Tokyo Disneyland's the Dreaming Up!. It was shown at Walt Disney World Resort's Magic Kingdom for its 50th anniversary, debuting on September 16, 2021 as a part of bringing the stories of Magic Kingdom throughout the park. The parade celebrates Imagination from Disney's films. It had replace Festival of Fantasy Parade. The resort's 50th anniversary promotion, titled "Crystal Celebration", ran from October 1, 2021 and ended on September 5, 2022. Development Imagination Up! Parade presents led by Chief Imagineer Steve Davidson. Many are specialists of parade float development, show actions, creative work of Parade Designer Jody Daily and Kevin Kidney and Managing Producer Kris Bunner. Many others have contributed to the Imagination Up! Parade. Mark Hammond, whose previous work includes Hong Kong Disneyland’s Mickey and the Wondrous Book and Tokyo Disneyland's the Dreaming Up!, designed the musical score. Mirena Rada, who has previously worked on projects for Tokyo Disney Resort, Hong Kong Disneyland Resort, and Shanghai Disney Resort, designed the costumes. Summary The Imagination Up! Parade 'utilize Re-theme from '''Toy Story Unit. '''It had also utilize the infrastructure of the 'Pixar Play Parade Toy Story Unit: holding a long bar in his mouth that acts as beam for gymnasts to swing around on. Parade Unit *'Imagination in the Dreams': The parade starts with Mickey Mouse and Tinkerbell atop flying machine from Leonardo Da Vinci rainbow and star, as well as a Bambino from Pixar short La Luna. This float looks similar to the Mickey's Shooting Star Unit from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade names Disney's Dreams on Parade. Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Pluto, Chip and Dale walk in front of it. *'Curiosity of Fantasy Air': Based on the 1951 animated film [[Alice in Wonderland (1951 film)|'Alice in Wonderland']]. Alice, White Rabbit, Cheshire Cat, Mad Hatter and March Hare and attached to the float are Teacups and Pots and four performers. With seven "Tulgey Wood", and a performer in a Card bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping butterfly rise into the air to perform tricks. *'Jumping Clock Fun': Based on the 1940 animated film [[Pinocchio (1940 film)|'Pinocchio']]. Pinocchio at the front of a giant Windmill and Geppetto riding a Giant Elephant, Can Can puppet dancers join this party, dancing alone with them. With four female clock dancers and four male clock dancers bringing up the rear. During the show stop, cuckoo clock rises into the air. *'Romance Takes Magical World': Presenting the Disney Princesses. The parade spring with Disney princesses, Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella from Cinderella, Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, Belle from Beauty and the Beast, and Rapunzel from Tangled. Princess Garden float from its former daytime parade Festival of Fantasy Parade. *'The Musical of Piano': Based on one of the chapters [[Fantasia 2000|'Symphony No. 5, Pines of Rome, Rhapsody in Blue, Piano Concerto No. 2, The Carnival of the Animals and The Firebird Suite']] of the 2000 animated film [[Fantasia 2000|'Fantasia 2000']]. Humpback Whales proudly presents his music. He Symphony in the air, on a float similar to the Big Hero 6 float of Dreaming Up!. Tin Soldier and Ballerina leads her dancing team, which is formed of Ballet dancers and Yo Yo Flamingo. *'Dreaming in the Wonder': Based on the 1977 animated film The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and Piglet ride a giant heffalump and woozle containing a huge jar of Honey, as a bee looks ahead of them. This float was same thing as Disney California Adventure's former daytime parade Pixar Play Parade Instead of Toy Story Unit: holding a long bar in his mouth that acts as beam for gymnasts to swing around on. *'Snow in the Magic': Based on the 2013 Academy Award-winning hit animated film [[Frozen|'Frozen']]. Anna and Elsa takes on the starring role atop the ice palace Float, Olaf rides in a sled pulled by Sven on the sides, is the float of fairies. Meanwhile four snowfairies, and two snow girls bringing up the rear. *'A Whole New World': Ariel gracefully floats sea over Sebastian and Flounder and Aladdin and Jasmine flying high over the moon with the help of magic carpet and happy thoughts. References Category:Upcoming attractions Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Parades Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Pinocchio Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Tangled Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Fantasia 2000 Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Frozen Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Aladdin Category:Disney parks and attractions